


Taskmaster school

by lostinthenight



Category: Marvel 616, taskmaster - Fandom
Genre: Beating, F/M, Hostage Situations, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice wanted into taskmasters training school but he did not allow female students so he became Andre. Taskmaster discovers and instead of killing her he makes her pay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. getting in

**Author's Note:**

> My first complex story with an original character. Partway into the story I change from calling her to him because she is faking being a boy so she can get into the school

Alice looked in the mirror nervously. She started praying to herself please let this work. She knew the consequence of failure could mean death. Taskmaster banned girls from his school. She had been a mercenary for two years was known as the merc. She bound her chest checking the mirror to make sure it was flat and started dressing. She put on her tight pants leather tunic as well as a cloak and cape. She stopped at the computer and checked her email for the information from taskmaster. She grabbed her mask and headed out the door. On the ride over she thought of how taskmaster had contacted her six months ago trying to get her into training. He had followed her around for a few months until they finally met during a fight. She was fighting Deadpool and he was winning he had her pinned to the floor. He was holding a sword ready to drive it through her chest when taskmaster rescued her and invited her to study under him. He thought I was a man. 

She arrived at her destination. It was a nice looking building with fields and woods all around. She parked the car and put on her mask before stepping out of the car. She walked up to the building and pressed the buzzer just like he had told her to do. Taskmaster opened the door. He introduced himself as Andre the mercenary. He shook his hand and welcomed him inside. He said follow me. He took him to his office to discuss the rules and terms of the training. He talked about how if he finished training and met the standards he would work alongside him. Taskmaster said tell me more about yourself. I want to hear about your training and background. I replied I was invited into the weapon x program. I was injected with a healing factor as good as Deadpools. I trained with the x team for about a year until I decided to leave. I was on my own working as a mercenary for a few years until I teamed up with Deadpool for about six months until I was no longer of use to him. That is where you came in and saved me. Deadpool did not now about my healing factor or my weapon x training. Taskmaster cut in and said tell me of your skills. I replied I have a healing factor and i am fast and strong. I have sword skills I don't use guns. I know several forms of Martial arts. I also learn new moves very quickly. Taskmaster said you are in lets get you your uniform and mask we have a dress code here for all new students. He led him down the hall into a small room and picked out all the pieces of the uniform he would need. A blue jump suit a white hood and a white skull mask. He led him down the stairs to a sub level were the rooms were. He opened a door at the end of the hall and showed him his room. Andre looked around it was a small room with a bed, closet and a bathroom. Taskmaster said here is the key now go get your bags and get settled in breakfast is at six and training starts at seven. You most be in uniform for inspection. Taskmaster left and headed back upstairs and Andre headed to the car to get his bag and headed back to his room. Once inside he took off the costume and headed for the shower. After he finished showering he stopped and looked in the mirror. He hated his reflection he did not get the scars Deadpool had be got the yellow eyes. He missed his green eyes. He put on his shorts and t-shirt and headed to bed.

His alarm went off at five thirty he got up out of bed and got dressed. He binded his chest and put on the uniform. He stopped and looked in the mirror man I look tiny. He was only five foot one and 110 pounds. he put on the hood and headed up for breakfast. Taskmaster was nowhere to be seen. He went through the line and got his breakfast which just oatmeal toast and juice. He was glad for the hood it hid his eyes. He sat alone at a table in the corner of the room. He ate in silence as he watched the students. there were about ten other people there no one really paid any attention to the new guy. About ten minuted later Taskmaster came and sat down at his table. The man was not wearing a mask but his face remained hidden under the mask. Taskmaster said when we are alone you can call me Tony. They ate their breakfast in a hurry. The bell rang at 6:50. They got up and dumped their trays. In the hallway Tony pulled him aside and said I really want to get to know you better while pressing him against the wall and pressing against him. Andres heart was pounding he was afraid he would feel his chest and find out his secret. Tony rubbed Andres shoulder and said I will see you later. Andre put on his mask and headed for line up.

The students all lined up on the on the field. They stood in a straight line with shoulders back and head high. Andre was in the middle of the line. Taskmaster walked up and down the row looking at everybody's uniform and hood. He checked masks and posture. After he was done he said welcome to training. Our first training his a two mile run you will follow the course. There are obstacles you most complete and part of the course is in the water. You will be running in teams of five. You must work together to complete the course. You have two hours to finish. The first team leaves now the second team leaves in thirty minutes. Andre was in the second group. Taskmaster made them do stretches and other activities until it was their turn. They got into position and started the course. Thanks to his speed he was able to keep up with the group. They came across the first obstacle a balance wire they had to cross. Andre went first and made it across no problem. Only one could not make it so Andre helped. They finished the run in about 90 minutes. Taskmaster was waiting at the finish line. He said you did a great job. He moved everybody to one area and told them to set down. He said in one week we do cuts and two go home I am only looking for the best. He said our next challenge is a solo timed run. They moved down to a dirt track. The sky started to darken as a light rain begin to fall. You will do a mile run run around the track. Andre went third the mud was hard to run in but he finished in five thirty. He was worn out as taskmaster released them from training for the day. They had the choice of studying or doing solo training. Andre opted to go to the gym and jog. He was alone on the track enjoying his alone time. He did not notice taskmaster standing in the corner watching him. The dinner bell rang about thirty minutes later so Andre grabbed a towel and headed for the break room. He got his dinner and sat at his usual table. None of the others really liked him. He was fine with that less chance someone would discover he was a girl. 

After dinner was free time for just hanging out. Andre headed to his room but he heard a guard call after him. They told him Taskmaster wanted to see him. Andre was scared as they led him upstairs away from the student area into his private quarters. Taskmaster was waiting and dismissed the guards and said come in. Andre was sweating behind the mask. Tony came over to him and said no need for mask here. He gently took the mask off and pulled down the hood. Andre dropped his head afraid for Tony to look him in the eyes. Tony place a gentle hand on his chin and raised his head. He said you have the eyes from weapon x. Tony put his arms around him and kissed his mouth gently parting his lips with his tongue. He was exploring his mouth with tongue. Tony pulled back as they both were gasping for breath. They watched a movie together and after Andre got up and started pulling back up his hood and putting the mask back on. Tony grabbed his arm and said this will be our little Secret understand. Andre shook his head and Tony walked him back to the stairs. The halls were empty thank goodness Andre thought. After he left Tony thought to himself he his hiding something and I will figure it out.


	2. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taskmaster has a Suspicion that his new student is hiding something and he will figure it out and punish her for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Tony discovered his lie and decided he must be punished

Andre has been in training for two weeks now. He grumbled as his alarm went off. He groaned as he climbed out off bed and headed for the bathroom. He hurt all over Tony was really pushing them. He had already kicked out three people and he was worried that he was next. Everyday Tony acted odd toward him. Please don't let him figure out who I am. He finished up dressing and headed to the break room for breakfast. Breakfast was different today. Tony stood up and said we are training in a different way. You all will wear your own costumes you all have two hours to finish. There is a list on each table for a time for you to be in the arena. You will solo fight against me. After he finished he headed to room and started putting on his own costume without the weapons. He sat for a few minutes and thought about the task at hand and if he had made the right choice. When he was a kid he had looked up to Thor and Iron man. How did he wind up in this situation and at this place. He said I am turning into Deadpool. He had always promised himself he would turn out different once he got out of weapon x. He had thought about quitting but he knew Tony would not let him leave.

He arrived at the field about twenty minutes before his fight. when his turn came up he walked slowly down to the ring. He felt better wearing his own costume. He stepped into the ring and Tony said first one to pin the other one down wins. One of the other trainers said one two three go. He made the first move and kicked tony. But he grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground. Andre fell hard and before Tony could pin him he kicked Tony in the knees causing him to stumble backwards. Andre jumped up and kicked Tony again but misses. Tony punched and caught him in the shoulder Andre grunted and stepped back. Tony had not lost a single match today and had no plans of losing this one. Andre started fighting harder but he was matched move for move by Tony. He could learn new move quickly but not as fast as Tony. Tony caught him of guard with a kick to the chest it knocked the wind out of him. Tony took advantage and knocked him down. Andre tried to stand up but stepped on the back of his cape tripping him. He fell backward and Tony pinned him down. He had his hands on his chest which made Andre fight harder. The coach counted out the time and Tony had won. After the match Tony dismissed everybody for the day. Andre headed back to his room. He was scared that Tony may have figured out his true gender.

A few hours later still in costume he headed for dinner when a guard grabbed his shoulder and said Taskmaster wants to see you. Andre was scared and trembling as he climbed the stairs to Tony's private rooms. Tony was waiting at the door he said come in and closed and locked the door. Andre was scared he usually saw people in is office not here. Tony said take off your mask so I did and dropped it to the floor. He then said now take off the robe and cape. I did slowly and the draped them over the back of a chair. Now loose the top I shook my head no and Tony pointed a gun and said do it or I will. So I pulled off the top and dropped it on the chair. Tony came over to him and pulled up the undershirt reveling the binding underneath. He yelled I knew you lied to me and know you shall be punished. He raised his hand a slapped him so hard he fell to her knees. he whimpered as he raised his hand to strike again but Andre blocked him this time which only angered Tony more. He grabbed his arm and said come with me and dragged Andre toward the bedroom. You want to be a man I will show you what it means to be a man. 

Andre tried fighting but Tony had the advantage. He pushed him to his knees and unbuckled his pants. Tony started stroking his cock and when he got hard he growled open your mouth you dirty liar. He opened his mouth and Tony slid in his cock. Andre had tears running down his face. How long did you think you would be able to get away with this lie? Tony held his head as he forced his cock further down hitting the back of his throat he was chocking. Tony laughed as tears were running down his face. Tony grunted as he shot hot cum down Andres throat. He pulled out and held his mouth shut and said swallow. Andre gagged and finally was able to get it down. Tony grabbed his arm and pushed him over the edge of the bed. He pulled down his pants and wet his fingers with lube. He crammed two fingers into Andres tight hole he screamed as Tony wiggled his fingers around. Enough prepping Tony pulled his pants down and stroked his cock until it hard again he lined himself up his hole and placed a hand over Andres mouth as he pushed hard into the tight hole. Andre screamed and bucked back against Tony. Tony grabbed a sock a shoved it in Andres mouth then pinned his arms beside him. He was gagging behind the sock he could have at least a clean one. He could feel the warm blood running down his thighs as Tony pounded. Tony pulled out a few minutes later and flipped him around spraying his seed all over his face. He threw Andre to the floor and said instead of killing you I am going to keep you here with me. You try to leave and I will kill you over and over again. Now go to your room and pack your stuff. You are moving up here with me. I want to keep an eye on you.

Andre limped back to his room glad everyone else was sleeping. He laid on his bed crying he wished Tony would have just killed him or put him in jail. Anything is better then what he was going to do to him. He got up and started throwing stuff in his bag. He would have just run but guards were waiting outside the door. Tony walked in a little bit later and said ready to go. He smacked his but and he yelped. He said guards get his bags. They picked up the bags and headed towards the stairs. He looked out the window little did he know this would be the last time he would see the outside for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be adding another chapter soon


	3. The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre learns his fate and becomes taskmasters prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay just moved so I behind on my writing

Andre cried out as Tony locked the door. Please can't you just lock me up or something  
Anything but this please. Tony yelled shut up or I will do it for you as he slapped him hard across the face. Andre was knocked backwards by the force of the blow. I will teach you that trying to trick me never ends well for you. In my defense Andre pleaded. You never asked my gender. You just assumed I was a boy. Enough he shouted making the smaller man fall backwards. Enough with this nonsense you will be punished as I see fit. If you try and hurt me or escape. I will kill you over and over again. Understand. Yes the smaller merc said as he why trembling.

Taskmaster roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him up a small stair case. He threw him back against the wall. Andre cried out as he had his hands tied above his head. Taskmaster left for a second and grabbed a sword. He came back and raised the sword above his head. He drove it through Andres chest and into the wall behind him. Andre was freaking out and screaming in pain. Please pull it out. The words came out sounding helpless. Andre knew he could not die but it hurt. The healing factor tried to work but could not due to the sword. Tony laughed at his struggle. He said I will pull the sword out once I know you won't try and leave. With that Tony walked out of the room and closed the door. Andre tried and tried to set up. He was finally able to free the sword from the wall. He slumped to the floor as he passed out. The next morning Tony opened the door and walked in. He laughed as kicked Andre. Wake up sleeping beauty. He reached down and forced him to stand up. He roughly started twisting the sword. Andre screamed as he pulled it out. He fell to the floor to weak to fight anymore. 

Tony laughed and walked out of the room. Andre laid on the floor eventually passing out from blood loss. His healing factor kicked in leavingj him alive but sore. Tony came back a few hours later and said lets get you cleaned up for dinner. You know people will miss me and will come looking for me. They will find and kill you for doing this to me.  
Tony replied they won't find you here not shut up and get in the shower. He finished cleaning up and dressed in the uniform provided. 

He came out of the bathroom and found Tony waiting for him. He was dressed in a pirate like uniform and capes. He said you are coming on a mission with me to kidnap Caption America. Can I at least wear my own uniform. Tony said no you are mine and you will dress as I tell you to. Tony said you will do nothing to screw up the mission or I will leave you locked in that room forever with my sword stuck through you. Andre swallowed hard and said yes sir.


End file.
